companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blutsager
Welcome Hi Blutsager, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Churchill Crocodile page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DesertDust (talk) 03:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) "What do we want in CoH 2" Hi, The message above is automatical anyway, so no problem ;) And if it's going about that page maybe you are right, CoH2 is out, it is time to delete it. The real problem is, that no one want to create other pages about CoH 2 and its expansions(Ardennes Offensive, The Western Front Armies). *Sigh* Also, remember to use signatures(four tildes), when you write on a talk page, it helps to keep talk pages more organized. :) DesertDust (talk) 21:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, by the way Desert, do you know why ~~~~ doesn't leave behind a link to my user page whenever I type it? Is that what you also use? -- 06:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) hi Hey there, just wanted to pop by and say hi :) Glad to see there are others still helping out on the wiki. Surprising you know that there are still so many factual (and grammatical) errors on here, so many years after the founding of the wiki. -- 06:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) CoH Reply Yea, i heard about cheatmod and tried to use it, but i had troubles with launching it on steam version, so i gave up. Maybe i'll try again. I wanted to get info about "salvage wrecks" ability, that one from Pioneers(maybe i'll do a new version of this article soon, although it requires a lot of work. Article about Enginners Squad is one of the longest articles on the wiki). Because i haven't found information how much munitions you get from each wreck, even on CoH stats ;). I have also used corsix in order to get weapon stats for some wehrmacht units. You don't have to buy CoH 2 if you don't want to, i have only said to FoolOfATook that it doesn't look too well, that there is a second part of the game and content is still little. And its 1.5 year after premiere of the game. Although there is CoH 2 wiki also(one of the reasons, why we don't have more contributors :P), but i think that their wiki is still developing and they have also much to do. I would buy the game and write something about it, but my computer is too weak and i have now few other things, which i have to care about, so i mostly watch, what other users do. Thanks for editing :) DesertDust (talk) 20:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC)